a life saved is a life owed
by jth2929
Summary: Summary: Harry, fed up with the way his life has been controlled by everyone around him, and with the only person he actually considered family having been murdered as well as three of his closest friends, decides to run leaving dumbles and the order to deal with voldie and the deatheaters.


A life saved is a life owed

Disclaimer: i do not own the story, the characters or the places in this story. I am not making money from this, it is purely for enjoyment purposes only. All rights and ownership of harry are that of J.K. Rowling and WB studios.

Summary: Harry, fed up with the way his life has been controlled by everyone around him, and with the only person he actually considered family having been murdered as well as three of his closest friends, decides to run leaving dumbles and the order to deal with voldie and the deatheaters. Along the way he finds his real friends and just maybe someone who can heal his battered soul. Harry& Gabrielle pairing. I'm making Gabby a year younger then Harry so the age difference wont be as dramatic. Takes place a week after the events of the fifth book ended with change that Ron Ginny and Hermione also died in the fighting.

A/N [there will be one or two adult scenes later on, but it wont be too graphic the m rating is mostly for the bad language and violence.]

Chapter 1: Harry takes flight

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, that's what he was called, but that was by the people who had never bothered to know the real him. Of course anyone who did know him, which admittedly wasn't very many people outside of Ron and Hermione and a few other people such as Neville or Luna, knew he hated his fame and would trade it in a second to have even a moment with his parents and now his godfather and his friends as well.

He had spent hours sitting alone in the dark hating himself for causing his godfathers death as well as that of three people who had followed him to their deaths, all because he believed what that snake sucking piece of vermin had shown him. Although if he really thought about it plenty of others could be blamed right along with him.

Fudge could be blamed for not believing him in the first place when he told him Sirius was innocent two years ago and then again last year when he told him that Voldemort had come back. Yes Fudge had much to answer for. But then the people of magical Britain were seeing to that themselves after the months of lies and false assurances that the minister had bevvied out culminating in the death of three students, an innocent man and half a dozen ministry aurors who had tried to subdue the dark lord during his escape.

Also high on that particular shitlist was one Albus Dumbledore aka the foolish old man that had kept in the dark about a prophecy saying that voldie and him would have fight it out in the end. 'Fuck that' harry thought 'I'm not gonna stick around and be manipulated anymore.' Not to mention old man dumbles keeping him trapped in this hellhole for reasons known only to the old coot himself.

Harry pushed himself up from the second hand mattress he slept on at his aunt and uncles house grabbing the rucksack from underneath, grabbed Hedwigs' cage, the snowy owl in question was out hunting at the moment but he knew she would find him where ever he went. He picked up his Firebolt and left walked out leaving almost nothing his school books and robes. He wouldn't need them now that he was leaving Britain behind.

His aunt looked up from her magazine and saw the bag on her nephews' shoulder. She stood up and they looked at one another for a moment before she realized what he was going to do.

" I know what you've faced and I am truly sorry for my part in it, Dumbledore forced me to act the way I have all these. He used my jealousy of my sister and my dislike of magic to make me abuse you, it was a spell on the letter he wrote me when you were left with us, to both keep you here as well break you down so that he could control you more easily, he's been using us all from the start." Petunia said speaking honestly to him for the first time.

"He put a compulsion charm on you, that explains so much about the things that have happened while I was here." he said, finally understanding the hate he had been shown while under the care of his aunt and uncle, but it still didn't make him feel any familial sentiment for the woman standing before him. "You should know that once I leave here this time the protection my mum enacted when she died will cease to function, you'll be defenseless against the deatheaters, if your smart you'll be gone by this time tomorrow." he said hitching up his rucksack again and turning to leave.

"Where will you go, you havn't any money."

"Don't worry, my dad left me a fortune to live on until I'm seventeen and then I'll be able to claim an even larger fortune, plus several houses and a few businesses so I'm pretty well set, speaking of houses there's one that's been set aside for your family stateside should you choose you accept it, don't worry its all paid for and its been refurbished and warded by the goblins, so no one will be able touch you there." he said walking the garden door.

He didn't look back, not even when he heard his aunt say " Thank you Harry." With one last look around he pulled the copper disk the goblins had made a portkey for him, he thought for a moment and said " Paris, France" and was gone from Number Four Privit drive for the last.


End file.
